The Happily Ever After Job
by Genius-626
Summary: This is the only way I can fathom Parker and Eliot getting together. Warning: necessary sadness ahead. By Yuuuuuuppp
1. Chapter 1

The happily ever after job

Summary – this is the only way I can fathom Parker and Eliot getting together. Warning: there be sadness ahead.

It was still the three of them. Eliot. Hardison. Parker. They were thick as thieves, literally and figuratively. They had worked on their own for about 5 years now. They had several crews working for them in various parts of the world. They moved their headquarters every six months or so to keep ahead of the game, people were pursuing them, bad people. But they couldn't stop, they knew they couldn't stop. They were helping people, they were making a difference.

The years had been kind, Eliot hadn't been shot in a while, no one had gotten kidnapped or beaten up or buried alive. The cons had gone smoothly for the most part. They even had come to an understanding with Sterling, who more often than not helped them instead of hindered. Since Nate was out of the picture, it became a fairly solid relationship, not that anyone of them trusted him completely or vice versa. He was still Sterling, after all.

Sophie and Nate had successfully retired, even had a daughter, 4 year old Laura. They were deliriously happy. They kept in contact sparingly, not wanting to bring any harm to them. They never called Nate or Sophie for work, ever. They had made that promise to each other the day the two had gotten engaged. They visited twice a year, never in the same place, and they never stayed for longer than a few days. Keeping their family safe was a high priority for all of them.

Eliot could feel the years in his bones, could feel that he couldn't keep this up forever, but he had made a promise and that kept him going. He would never let them down, ever, even if it killed him. He had people in place to take over when that happened – he trained them himself without them knowing it.

Hardison had figured out how to wipe most databases of their identities – but the people they were putting away had long memories and some had even longer reaches – so they had moved and kept moving, sometimes they even split up for a short time, as they had done over the years.

Parker never liked it when they had to split up. The first time they had to make that move, she cried and neither Eliot nor Hardison knew how to deal with that. Finally, Eliot suggested that they make it a game. Like hide and go seek. Eliot and Hardison would hide and she had to find them, and by the time she found them both, it would be time to go back to work.

When they were working, they worked together as they always had – they would buy out some workable business, run it as they had run the bar and the pub and made the upstairs their offices. Parker and Eliot lived off campus, so to speak, due to the solitariness of their natures, but Hardison made the office his home, complete with the latest technical offerings.

Hardison knew that he and Parker had hit a plateau in their relationship. For a few glorious years, he had called her 'his', but it hadn't lasted. They were too busy, there was so much more responsibility, that their relationship had become secondary, sometimes even tertiary to the job. They were back to being friends and he was okay with that. More importantly, she was okay with that.

They were a great team; they were focused, and pulled off the impossible daily. Everyone one of them had cross trained the other, and while they were each still an expert in their area, the others had picked up enough to carry it off if necessary, which it sometimes was.

Parker was starting to see the signs of Eliot slowing down a little, not that he couldn't beat the crap out of anyone at any time, but it was taking a little more time for him to recover, and when the weather changed he knew it before the weather man did and that wasn't good. He started taking medicine without anyone having to tie him down or threaten him. How much longer could he do this? How much longer should they do this? In her heart, she knew that she wouldn't do it without him, she trusted him so completely that no replacement he had trained could ever do - as if he could hide that from her! She wasn't sure about Hardison. Age of the geek and all, he could do what he did from behind a computer for who knows how long…

If Eliot wasn't on a job, he was in the kitchen. Parker and Hardison were healthier for it. Of course, they hadn't been able to give up cereal or orange soda, but Eliot had managed to convince them that vegetables were a good thing and that moderation was the key to a healthy diet. He liked this part of his job – yes, he considered it a part of his job – to protect their health. It made him feel good, better than he ever thought he'd deserved, but lately, he was thinking that all the good was starting to balance out all the other stuff and the dark days were on the wane. He still had his moments, but they were fewer and farther between and when they did show, he could send them away with speed.

Parker seemed to settle down a little, she was still crazy, but less so, having more responsibility in the planning and the grifting gave her less time for her favorite pastimes. She didn't feel the need to jump off buildings as often as she had in the past, although she did still enjoy repelling – so much so, they built her a repelling course in one of her safe houses. She was so happy with it that both Eliot and Hardison got hugs, big hugs – running at full speed, leaping into your arm hugs.

Hardison was as ever embedded in the technical world – sometimes he would be lost to them for days as he tried to unlock a code or hack into a database or destroy the attacking horde… he managed to keep his youthful exuberance for all that was geeky and grow into a man behind it. The balance was stunning. They wouldn't have been able to accomplish as much as they had without him behind the helm – his term, not theirs.

They took down more bad guys than they could count; they saved good people from despair and destitution. They felt good; they were at the top of their game. And then it happened. They lost him and nothing would ever be the same.

They had just finished a job. Parker and Hardison were heading toward the train station from Main Street. Eliot was tracking them from a different direction, he would meet them there in a few minutes – timing was everything – they had to get on that train or everything could unravel on them. Hardison was telling them to stop worrying – that he had this in the bag – and then he held out his arms and at the top of his voice said, "Age of the geek, baby" and that's when the train hit him. It didn't hit all of him, just his extended arm, but the force drove him forward and drove his body into a pillar, a pillar that split his skull open. He was dead before his body hit the ground.

Parker didn't have time to react, he had been smiling just a moment before, looking at her with that shit eating grin that said, "oh, yes we did" and in an instant, he was looking at her were blank eyes. She couldn't even process what had happened. She heard Eliot shouting in her ear, that he was coming, he was calling for Hardison, he was calling for her, but she couldn't move, she couldn't speak.

A crowd was gathering, so she did the only thing she could think of. She went to him, she checked the pulse at his neck (she removed his ear bud), she checked his other vital signs (she swiped his wallet, keys), she turned around to shout to the bystanders to call 911 (she put his computer bag over her shoulder).

She could hear Eliot in her ear. It was a whisper, a painful whisper. "Dammit, Hardison" and she knew he had seen. She searched for him and spotted him at the top of the stairs.

"Don't come down. I don't want you to see him like this." Her voice was like steel. He didn't say a word; he stopped and waited for her next command.

The paramedics arrived and in the bustle that created, she made her way out of the crowd, up the stairs, she took Eliot's hand and they walked away. They didn't speak until they got to the office.

Parker immediately tuned into the police tuner… dead on arrival. Eliot was beside himself, tears silently streamed down his face, and then anger appeared, he punched the wall. "Who did this?" Parker looked at him with confusion in her eyes. He hadn't been there. "He did," she answered. "He put his arms out too far over the tracks," she mimed for him. "It was an accident."

Eliot had nowhere to place his anger. "I should have been there." Parker was worried, she knew that look. The look that said he felt a responsibility that wasn't his. She reached out to him, knowing that no matter how angry he was, he would never hurt her. She took a fistful of his shirt in her hand when he tried to break away and with surprising strength, pulled her toward him. "It was an accident. Breathe." She looked into to his eyes and made her own big to emphasize that she wanted him to mimic her, and then she breathed in and out, deep and steady. He followed suit. She patted him on the shoulder and went back to the computer.

He recognized that their day was far from over. They had to retrieve Hardison's body; they had to lay their friend to rest. Eliot picked up his phone and called Nate. Nate answered on the first ring. "What's wrong? Is it Parker?" Eliot never called him, even when they were arranging family meetings; it was always Parker or Hardison. "Parker's with me. It's Hardison. He's…" he couldn't say it, could not bring himself to say it. He opened his mouth, but the words would not come. Parker took the phone from him. "He's dead, Nate. Alec died today in an accident, we need you." "Don't you leave him for a second." was Nate's only reply. Parker nodded to no one, she closed the phone and put it on the table next to the computer. She eyed Eliot with a tenderness he had never seen, maybe it was vulnerability, maybe it was strength, and maybe vulnerability was strength. "Nate's on his way. He wants us to stick together." Eliot felt himself nodding, and then willed himself out of this grief and into the present to be with Parker, who was so resolute, so clear at the moment. There was more to do, he would help her do it.

Parker told him that she had taken anything that would identify him; he would be a John Doe. All they would have to do was monitor where they took him, show up with some sort of story using their FBI badges and take him into custody, stating that his family will be pleased to put him to rest properly. That made sense and that's what they did. They would focus on Hardison, they would make sure that he was safe; they would make sure that he wasn't buried; they would make sure that his family honored him.

Once they had taken care of the arrangements, Parker fell apart. They were walking to the car from the funeral home and she simply crumbled. Eliot had been ready for it, he easily scooped her up and held her close as she buried her face in his neck and sobbed. He managed to get her into the car, but that was as far as they got. He simply got in next to her, snuggled her up into his lap and closed the door and everything but them at that moment disappeared. He had lost many people over his life, but never someone he had loved so much, never someone that had touched him so deeply, had made such a difference in his life. And here he sat, holding the woman who was dearer to him than anyone, as she allowed herself to feel what she had compartmentalized over the last 12 hours. When her wracking sobs subsided, she pushed away from him slightly and looked at him. "I won't run," she said. "I won't let you," he answered.

They didn't go back to the office that night, they went to Eliot's. She told him about the promise that she had made to Nate, he didn't argue – they didn't break their promises to each other, although with that thought, he couldn't help to feel that he had broken his promise to protect them… Hardison had died on his watch, that wasn't something that he was going to get over any time soon.

Parker had settled down by the time they got to his place, she didn't say much but he knew she would tell him eventually, she always did, in her own way, in her own time.

He made her eat something before she went to bed, and she made him promise that he would wake her if he needed her. She headed to his guest room as he headed to his bedroom.

Somewhere past midnight, Eliot, who still hadn't fallen asleep, heard her screaming for him. He raced into the guest room and flipped on the light. She was struggling with the sheets and when he put his hands on her, she immediately lashed out, but he was ready for that. He grabbed her wrists and held them steadily trying not to hurt her. "Parker, it's me. Wake up, honey." At the sound of his voice, she opened her eyes and upon recognizing his face, she launched herself into his arms. "I'm here. I'm right here," he cooed at her, soothing her with his voice, holding her as tightly as he dared. "I won't watch you die, Eliot. I can't." He waited and then she told him everything she'd seen that day, everything she hadn't wanted him to see, and he was glad that he hadn't been there and glad that she had told him to stay put, glad that he had obeyed because he didn't know if he could live with those images in his head. But she had, and he would do whatever it took to keep those images from wrecking her.

She had asked him to stay, he had obliged. He propped some pillows up and sat back against the wall, he opened his arms to her, she had leaned into him, her head on his shoulder, her hand over his heart, he encircled her with his arms and they breathed together as one. They sat like that for an hour or so, before they both gave up on sleep.

She followed him to the kitchen; he made tea for himself, hot cocoa with marshmallows for her. They stood at the counter, and just studied each other.

"I think we should retire," they said at the same time. It made them both smile; even though happiness was the last emotion they were feeling. They nodded at each other, accepting this decision. Nate and Sophie would accept it. They had done enough. They could give the crews that they had been working with the reigns and they could move on. Survive.

By the time Nate and Sophie had arrived, everything had been taken care of and arranged. They had a small ceremony, it was just the family. They had cremated him as they had promised and they interned his ashes next to Nana as they thought he would have wanted.

Nate and Sophie helped them dismantle the office. They found Hardison's last will and testament. He left everything to Laura, asking Nate and Sophie to hold it in trust for her and requesting that she do something good with it, something for the world. They found a video message as well, one for all of them. He had been thinking about it. What his life had been before them, what it was now and he was grateful for them, grateful for his time with them, the lessons learned, the family gained, the unconditional love, and he was sorry that such a special time had come to an end. He wished them all well as he bid them a final farewell.

Eliot couldn't hide his emotions as he watched his best friend say goodbye. Laura, who was only 4 but understood energy as only a grifter's child could, reached out to Eliot. He picked her up and took the hug and the kiss she offered, holding on a little longer and a little tighter than he usually did. She didn't complain.

As emotional as Parker was, she couldn't help to notice the calm that came over Eliot when he held Laura, it was the only time he ever let down his guard. Eliot sensed Parker looking at him. He whispered something to Laura, who nodded expectantly. When he let her go, she walked over to Parker and offered the same hug and kiss. Parker gladly took the little girl in her arms and got the same warm hug that she had given to Eliot.

Parker couldn't help to smile, this little girl was magic. Seeing Parker smile, gave Eliot something to smile about. Seeing Eliot and Parker smile, gave Nate and Sophie something to smile about. Nate and Sophie suggested that Parker and Eliot come to live with them for a while; she felt that they all needed to be together, to heal. It wasn't a hard decision.

They missed Hardison everyday, Parker still had nightmares, Eliot still had guilt, but being with Nate, Sophie and Laura was the best medicine. Leaving the business was easier than either of them had expected. Eliot didn't miss hitting people; he truly didn't miss being hit. Parker didn't miss jumping off rooftops or zip-lining between buildings as much as she thought that she would. All she had to do was look at Eliot when she talked about it, and she would see his face get serious and she could hear his wheels turning trying to account for anything and everything that could go wrong. She knew he would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to her. Safety always came first, but even she had learned that accidents happen, so she gave it up, she gave it up because she knew that he meant more to her than those things. His sanity was worth more than the rush she could get, especially since it was at his expense.

Sophie wasn't surprised when she told her about this. Sophie knew how much she loved Eliot, and how much Eliot had sacrificed to protect them for all those years because he loved them. "You love him, Parker," she said. "Of course I love him, he's family." Sophie smiled. "You love him the way I love Nate." Parker considered this as only Parker could. She tilted her head and screwed up her nose, while looking up into the sky. She came to some conclusion but didn't care to share it with Sophie just yet. "He still feels guilty about Hardison." "He wasn't there," she said. "There wasn't anything he could have done." "He believes that there was," she said. "And I didn't." "You're not Eliot," she said. "Does he blame me?" Sophie almost breaks, tears welling up in her eyes, knowing how hard that it was for Parker to think that, how much harder it was for her to voice that. "Of course not, Parker." Parker nods, feeling the truth, but still the tears fall.

Nate and Eliot sat on the deck and played chess. "Is she still having nightmares?" Nate asks. Eliot nods silently. "I looked at the footage from the train station." Nate says. Eliot looks up at him. "There was nothing that either of you could have done." Nate says. "I know, Nate. Doesn't change how I feel. Doesn't change what she saw." "Do you love her?" Nate asked. "Of course I love her, she's family." "Look at me," Nate demands. Eliot looks him in the eye. "Do you love her, Eliot?" "Sophie says we need more time." It's Nate's turn to nod, Sophie knows best most of the time. They return to their game in silence.

The sadness slowly but surely gave way to life, as loss often does when nurtured by loved ones. Eliot and Parker made their separate peace with Hardison's passing. They knew that they couldn't live with Nate and Sophie forever, so they both started thinking about their next move.

Eliot stood on the porch watching the sunset. He didn't hear Parker join him, but he wasn't surprised. She always joined him at some point in the day, so the two of them could be alone. "Whatever we do next, we do together," she said. Eliot says nothing, but as his eyes watch the sun rise, he opens his arm to her. She slips into his warm embrace with such ease, it's as if that's where she's belonged her whole life and she's just realized it now. "We should get married and have babies," Parker says. "I'm supposed to ask you," Eliot says. "When do we ever do anything like anyone else? We're us, remember?" Eliot smiles. "Yes." "Yes?" Parker bubbles. Eliot turns to her, looks her in the eyes, and holds her face in his hands. "Yes, I'll marry you, and we'll have babies." "As many as I want?" Eliot chuckles. "As many as you want." "That sounds exciting!" Parker smiles as Eliot leans in to kiss her. "It certainly does," he says softly. Parker meets him halfway, not being able to wait for him to seal the deal. She puts her arms around him, he holds her tightly to him, he deepens the kiss, she responds in kind.

And they lived happily ever after.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliot and Parker's Ever After

Sequel to The Happily Ever After Job – as requested. Enjoy!

About a month after they officially became a couple, they got married. The wedding had been small, just Nate, Sophie, Laura and a priest that owed Nate a favor. Laura was the flower girl and wore a pretty white dress. Sophie reorganized the furniture in the living room so that they had an aisle; the fireplace served as the altar. Neither Eliot nor Parker thought any of this was necessary, but Sophie said that if Parker wasn't going to wear a white dress and Eliot wasn't going to wear a tuxedo and if there weren't going to be any rings or any church or any guests, then a priest, an aisle and a flower girl were damn necessary. There was no arguing with Sophie at that point.

Eliot knew how Parker felt about weddings, she told him that it was the married part that was important, not the wedding part; he didn't disagree. When Sophie had insisted that they get married at the house, they considered eloping. But they both knew that Sophie would make them pay for that forever, so they just went with it. To her credit, she kept it simple. Laura threw rose petals all over the living room with glee. Nate walked Parker down the aisle. Sophie cried. Eliot never thought he'd have such a special day. Watching Parker walk toward him, looking absolutely beautiful, confident and happy, he thought he'd never need another.

Parker wasn't so sure about all the wedding fuss, they had found a place of their own, they had become lovers; she felt like she was married to Eliot already. But Laura had been so happy to throw the petals. And Nate had held her hand and kissed her on the forehead before walking her down the makeshift aisle. He told her that she was as much a daughter to him as Laura was and that he was proud and happy about the man and the life she had chosen for herself. She hadn't expected that. Sophie was crying – she had expected that – the woman loved weddings. And Eliot… Eliot looked happy and at peace. She couldn't help but to smile. Maybe weddings weren't so bad after all.

He wouldn't tell her where they were going for their honeymoon. She knew it was a tropical climate from what he suggested she pack. They took a private plane which took forever. They landed at night and were met by a car that took them to a house in the hills.

The house was amazing, very simple and very Eliot. "You ever going to tell me where we are?" she asked. "Does it matter?" Eliot smiled. She couldn't say that it did. He offered to make her something to eat, but she declined. Instead she took his hand and instinctively moved toward their bedroom.

Nothing made Parker happier than being close to Eliot. From the moment they had met, she had allowed him a closeness that she hadn't extended to the others… she never minded when he touched her, because she knew instinctively that she could trust him. Now that they were married, they were as close as they could be, sometimes she couldn't tell where she ended and he began, sometimes she could swear that their hearts beat as one… when he was touching her, kissing her, loving her, she felt as if she was flying, why hadn't they gotten together sooner! She knew why, of course, neither of them had been ready, neither of them had believed that they deserved this kind of happiness, this kind of love, this kind of life. She knew Eliot still felt that way sometimes, and she was bound and determined to make sure those times were few and far between.

Lying together early the next morning, he asked her if she was going to miss stealing things. "I've already stolen the most precious thing in the world," she said. Eliot looked at her, searching her face. "I thought you put that back." Parker smiled and her eyes sparkled. "I was talking about your heart. I'm never giving that back. I don't need anything else." Eliot was stunned, as he always was when she made this sort of declaration. He had no words for her that morning, nothing to say that would tell her how blessed he felt, or how much of a gift she was… so he simply kissed her, with everything he had, and besides a few whispered I love you's, a few moans of more, and an assortment of panting out each other's names, nothing more needed be said. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone before, more than he ever thought he was even capable, and he would show her as often as she would let him.

When they finally came up for air; he made them an amazing breakfast. They sat on the veranda, which overlooked lush green property to the east and a beautiful white sandy beach to the west. Hardison was the only word he said. Parker knew immediately what he meant. Hardison had always talked about buying an island; he wanted them each to have their own private paradise. "Where's mine?" she asked as she took another bite of pancakes. Eliot smiled. "It's further up in the hills."

Eliot took her there as soon as they finished breakfast. It was quite a trek. When Eliot stopped, Parker was a little confused, she didn't see anything. He smiled at her and pointed up. When she looked up, she let out a huge giggle. A trio of zip lines extended from what appeared to be an elegant tree house and disappeared into the surrounding forest. "You and Hardison did all this?" Eliot nodded. "When?" she asked, she couldn't remember a moment when they hadn't been together over the past 3 years. "We supervised most of it remotely, but there was that time Sophie made you go to Paris with her and Laura." Parker grimaced remembering that trip, "So many shoes." Eliot laughed. "I love it," she said and then looked at him seriously. "I love you more." "I don't want you to give up the things you love because of me." Parker smiled. "It's not because of you." Parker took his hand and placed it low on her belly. "Well, technically, it is because of you." Parker smiled broadly as the realization came to Eliot's eyes. "I think it's best if I stay on the ground for a while."

Eliot wasn't prepared for the happiness that would course through him when Parker revealed that she was pregnant with their first child. She did it in true Parker fashion, she never uttered the actual words, but it was in her smile, in her eyes. He didn't know what to do with the feeling that was bursting out of his chest. "A baby? We're having a baby." Parker could do nothing but smile at him. Eliot put his hands on her waist, lifted her up as high as he could and turned in a slow circle. "We're having a baby," he shouted to the world. Parker couldn't help but to laugh out loud. When he finally put her down, he rested his forehead on her forehead, his arms drawing her close. "Thank you, Parker."

If you had asked Parker 5 years ago if retiring, getting married and having babies was on her agenda, she would have laughed at you. But then Nate and Sophie had retired and gotten married; Sophie relaxed, Nate stopped drinking, and they laughed more. And then Laura came along and Parker had never seen Sophie or Nate so happy, this little beautiful girl had simply lit them up. She was thrilled for them, but knew that this wasn't something that fit into her life. And then Nate put Laura into Eliot's arms for the first time. His entire body relaxed, his face softened, his eyes smiled, he held her as if she were the most precious jewel in the world. She had never seen him like that and it was as if she was seeing him for the first time. Due to his training, Eliot was always poised for a fight. He was always prepared to do what was necessary to protect the team. He had an edge to him that was razor sharp. Even though he had gotten comfortable with the team over the years, and even though he allowed himself to relax while he was cooking, shopping, fixing things or meditating, the edge was visible. Holding Laura, there was no edge, there was just Eliot. That was the moment that changed everything for her, even though she hadn't been able to put her finger on it until recently, that was the reason she had started to pay closer attention to his aches and pains, that was the reason she had let her relationship with Hardison go, that was why it had been easy for her to accept retirement. In that moment, all those years ago, she had fallen in love with Eliot, she just hadn't recognized it for what it was, because she had always loved him… she had just needed time to see it, to see him, and to be seen.

Eliot never thought he would have a wife, or a child. He had always thought that the happily ever after was for other people, and not for him. Sometimes waking up next to Parker, he had to remind himself that it was real. He knew that she loved him, it was in her eyes, her touch… but sometimes he still didn't quite believe he could be that lucky. They had always been close, even in the beginning… she had allowed him a closeness that she hadn't allowed the others, he treasured that. He thought she was crazy at first, and then he realized how smart she was, and the more he got to know her, the more he realized that she simply had gaps that needed filling in. The team did that for her, they rounded her out. Eliot never told her who to be, but he always told her when she was doing something out of the ordinary – there's something wrong with you – to her credit, she never took offense; sometimes she changed, sometimes not, but she took a good look out of respect for him, he treasured that as well. She learned faster than anyone he had ever known, she adapted, she grew. He could see it in her face, in her eyes, in her movement, in her grace. If you had asked him 5 years ago if he could imagine being married to Parker with a child on the way, he would have growled at you. He couldn't put his finger on the exact moment he had fallen in love with her, because it hadn't come all at once like a ton of bricks, he had always loved her, but this love, this falling in love with her had come to him slowly but surely, and he was sure that even now, knowing how deeply he loved her, that his love for her had no limits.

They decided to stay on the island, they would bump out a few walls, add an extra bedroom and a second bathroom, turn under some land for a garden… Eliot had done everything possible to make their life on the island as safe as he could. The pilot and plane were always ready; he set up security in Hardison's bat cave, which was an out of this world crazy geek wonderland, he hired a half dozen men, whom he trained with daily to secure the island, he had invited the workers that he hired to help him with the house to bring over their families in order to reduce their time spent away or traveling, reducing security risks at the same time. Eliot had also hired a doctor/midwife retired couple to come live on the island to help take care of Parker during her pregnancy.

Nate and Sophie came to visit during Parker's 3rd trimester. They brought some of Eliot and Parker's favorite things from their various homes. Nate had been in on the island purchase, but Sophie had been as surprised as Parker, especially when they showed her the house they had built for her. Laura loved her room the best. They were all in love with the place, and since they had no reason to go home, they decided to stay until the baby was born.

Nate sat on the veranda with Parker. He drank coffee as she ate her cereal. Nate smiled. Parker smiled back. "You look happy," he said. "I am." "You don't miss it? The job?" Parker shook her head in the negative. "I don't. You?" "Sometimes, but then I look at Laura and..." Parker smiled and put one hand on her belly. "It's like we've been given a second chance." Nate nodded in agreement. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?" Parker asked him nervously. Nate looked up at her and made her eyes meet his. "You are going to be an incredible mother." "How do you know?" she asked still unsure of herself. He looked at her seriously. "You remember what it was like to be unwanted, undervalued and unloved." She could only nod in response, afraid that if she said more, she would lose it. "Your children won't." She continued to nod; Nate opened his arms to her but didn't approach her until she gave him a small smile. Then he took her in his arms and hugged her until the moment passed.

Eliot and Sophie took a walk on the beach with Laura that same morning. Laura had run up ahead and was gathering sea shells. Sophie smiled as they walked, but remained silent. "What?" Eliot asked. "You were right," she said. "You said that you'd be the one who would be able to retire the easiest and you were right." Eliot smiled, acknowledging silently that Sophie had just admitted to being wrong about something. "You've made a good life for yourselves here. Are you happy?" "I am." "You don't miss it? The job?" "I only miss one thing about the job," he said quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her wipe a tear as it escaped down her face. He put one arm around her and hugged her to him as they continued to walk. "He should be here," was all she said. He couldn't disagree, so he said nothing but hugged her tighter to him as they continued to walk trailing behind Laura.

Laura turned toward them and smiled. She approached them and showed them all the shells she'd collected. She had noticed how the energy on the beach had changed from bright to cloudy. She didn't like it when her mother was sad, it wasn't often, and she'd found that she could bring her out of it with just a smile, or a hug or a kiss. It worked on her dad and Uncle Eliot, it even worked on Aunt Parker. She knew they still missed Uncle Alec, even though they didn't talk about it much anymore, she missed him too. "He is here," she told them. They both looked at her with curiosity. She smiled at them, and then pointed into the sky. "Why do you think he chose this place?" Eliot and Sophie looked up in the cloudless sky, and at the sun shining brightly. "He bought a star." Again, Eliot and Sophie looked at Laura with curiosity. She pointed again into the sky. "It's right there. He said that if he ever had to leave me, for real, that's where he'd be, so he could watch over us." Laura looked back at her mother and uncle. They both had tears in their eyes, but they were both smiling at the same time. "Do you think you could show us the star when it's nighttime? So we know where it is, too?" Eliot had asked. Laura nodded, and then moved away from them to continue her shell hunt. Eliot chuckled to himself, "Dammit, Hardison."

Parker had enjoyed her pregnancy; she was so happy that she simply waved off any of the discomfort, if she even noticed it. Having Sophie there in her last trimester was a godsend, she answered every question Parker had… especially the how do I balance being a mother and not forget about being a wife question. Sophie had simply told her to look at Eliot. Parker did as she was told and couldn't help to smile; he was looking particularly handsome that day. Parker got the point and stopped worrying about it.

Eliot was super attentive during her pregnancy, he made her anything she wanted to eat (even cereal), he constantly told her how beautiful she was, he helped her learn how to do the Lamaze breathing, he made love to her with reverence, she was almost sad the day she went into labor. He had asked her about it while they waited for the midwife to come to the house, and she told him. He almost laughed, but he held himself in check. "We're having as many babies as you want, remember?" That brought the smile back. "Besides, I would do any of those things regardless, you're my wife and I love you." That brought the tears; she argued that it was just the hormones. That he laughed at.

Parker hadn't been so sure about being a mother, she knew that Eliot would be a great father, so she wasn't worried that it might take her a while to learn her new role, but the minute her son, Nicholas Aaron Spencer, was placed in her arms, she was hooked, totally in love and she knew that this was what she was meant to be, his mother. "He looks like a little old man," Parker said giggling as she held her son. "He has your eyes," she said looking at Eliot. Tears were streaming down his face, and Parker could hardly believe it. "Eliot Spencer, are you crying?" "It's the hormones," he said. That they both laughed at.

Nate, Sophie and Laura went back to the world when the baby was a few weeks old. As much as they had enjoyed the visit, they knew that this little family needed time to bond and enjoy their time together. They promised that they would be back for Nick's first Christmas – that made Parker very happy.

Parker and Eliot spent the better part of most days just watching him. They learned to sleep when he slept during the day. It wasn't that they were super tired – there were two of them to one of him, but neither of them wanted to miss anything. Eliot eagerly took the night shift; he still only slept a few hours a night. Parker loved listening to Eliot talk to Nicholas at night on the baby monitor; he would tell him all sorts of things, how to make the best brownies, how to throw a curve ball, how to knock an opponent out with one punch, why he respected his wife (even though he knew she was listening in at this moment). Most nights, he would sing, she loved to listen to him sing their son to sleep.

They could hardly believe how fast the year went by. Nicholas was a great baby, he was super happy, very talkative – even though neither of them understood a thing he said, they pretended that they did and that made him happy – and he met all the milestones head on and ahead of schedule… his favorite thing to do was run and jump into their arms in a sneak attack, Parker particularly loved this game. "Where did he learn this?" Eliot just smiled and said, "He's your son, darlin'." "He's so happy," she said smiling at the boy in her arms. She put her forehead on her son's forehead and looked into his blue eyes. "I love you, baby." "Love Mama," he said. Tears sprang to Parker's eyes. She looked at Eliot for confirmation of what she thought she heard. Tears were in his eyes too.

Eliot asked Parker one day if she wanted to stay on the island or go back to the real world. Parker said the island was the real world. She asked him if he wanted to go back. He didn't. He asked her if it would be okay if he built a barn. She smiled and told him that he could even get horses. "You hate horses," he said. "I don't hate horses, I'm afraid of horses." He looked at her seriously. "That's how I feel about jumping off buildings." Parker smiled. "Our son will probably love both." Eliot laughed at that. "What do you think of extending the garden?" he asked. Parker nodded in agreement. "While you're at it, you might want to think about adding another room on to the house," she smiled.

Sofia Parker was born later that year. Alex Nathaniel Spencer was born 2 years after that.

And they continued to live happily ever after…


End file.
